Hold me now
by Dan Dan Jujubee
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic,it has male/male relationship.If you don't like,don't read,flames will be used for cooking.Malik x Bakura songfic.Review please


Hold Me Now  
  
  
  
"Bakura!Wait!It's not what you think!"screamed the half-naked blonde Egyptian,accomponied by Honda.But it was too late,Bakura knew what he thought alright.The white haired boy's beautifull eyes filled with tears remembering that night,that wonderfull night with Malik....  
  
I have a picture,pinned to my wall An image of you and of me And we're laughing,and loving it all  
  
Honda grinned some as he watched Bakura leave,he leaned over to give Malik another kiss,but was instantly pushed away."What's your deal Malik!It's just Bakura for crying out loud!" Malik winced and put his shirt back on,his eyes full of regret."That's the point....It is Bakura.This was wrong,I must apologize to him right away!"  
  
Look at our life now,tattered and torn We fuss and we fight And delight in the tears,that we cry untill dawn  
  
Bakura slammed the door to his apartment.Tears streaming down his pale face.Forgetting to lock his door he flung himself onto his bed,burying his head in his pillow quietly sobbing for now.  
  
Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me Let loving start,let loving start  
  
Malik ran up the stairs sweat starting to form on his brow.His thoughts swimming,how could he do this to Bakura?But why should he care,it's not like that night with Bakura actually ment something,or did it?He stopped at Bakura's door,he knocked only to hear the painfull sob straining to leave Bakura's mouth"Go away!"Malik's heart dropped.He did care.  
  
You say I'm a dreamer,we're two of a kind Both of us searching For some perfect world,we know we'll never find  
  
The blonde haired Egyptian was now busy arguing with himself whether to try the door.Well it was too late now.He was in the apartment,his heart dropping more hearing the house filled with the pitying sobs that came from the angelic white haired boy.And to think it was him,Malik,was the cause of Bakura's heart ache.He winced and paled lightly upon hearing Bakura's thick strained words"What are you doing here...?"  
  
So perhaps I should leave here, Yeah,yeah,go far away But you know that theres nowhere That I'd rather be,than with you here today Tonight....  
  
Bakura stared at Malik.Yes he did admit he felt his knees weaken and his mouth go bone dry at the site of the Egyptian.He fell to his knees,burying his head in his hands,his shoulders shaking indicating small sobs."G-go away...you've hurt me enough..."  
  
Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me Let loving start,let loving start  
  
Malik felt his own mouth go dry,his own knees weaken as he watched Bakura intently,he just couldn't stand it.He helped Bakura up and held him close.A question burning in his heart.He whispered in Bakura's ear.?Do you love me?"Bakura's eyes widened.  
  
You ask if I love you,well what can I say? You know that I do,and if this is just one Of those games that we play  
  
Bakura stiffened and looked into Malik's eyes,what should he say?He didn't want to get hurt.So he looked away"If I say yes,will you go and screw Yuugi next?"Oh,that was harsh and he knew it.He saw the hurt in Malik's eyes,and he quickly apologized"Oh..I am so sorry!"  
  
So I'll sing you a new song Please don't cry anymore And then I'll ask your forgiveness Though I don't know Just what I'm asking it for  
  
Malik shrugged it off."I do love you Bakura,I just didn't know it then.What happened between Honda and I was just...a...a"Fling" I'm sorry if I hurt you,I never intended for you to find out"Now he didn't care if Bakura felt the same at this moment.He picked Bakura up and locked the white haired ones bedroom door.He layed him on the bed while he got un- dressed."I need you tonight Bakura,Hold me now..."Bakura blinked back the tears the threatened to form as he nodded whispering."I love you Malik."  
  
Hold me now Oh oh Warm my heart Warm my tired heart Stay with me Oh won't you stay with me Let loving start Let loving start Hold me now Warm my heart Stay with me Let loving start,let loving start........  
  
FIN 


End file.
